Seized my Heart
by Raging Raven
Summary: When the women of court are no longer peaking Henry's "interest", along comes a woman who is unlike any he has ever met before. Rated T for now, might change to rated M for later chapters.


**A/N: Hello, hello. I really love historical romance fiction and I got an idea from one of my favorite authors that I thought would be a good story here. So I hope you all enjoy my first Tudors story. **

***************

For many years now King Henry the VIII has sent men to pillage goods in the open sea from opposing countries. These men would sail and use any methods they choose to relieve the ship of there weapons, spices, the ship itself, and of course, there gold. What the king wanted to do was weaken the resources of his enemies without having them know that he was behind it, for there would then be war. Only a few of his most trust worthy people knew what he was doing.

The secrecy of this was held so well that not even his former wife Katherine knew that Henry had sent orders for his men to pillage goods from her own country. Henry felt no guilt for this because that bastard nephew of hers had infuriated him to no end; he saw it fit that he should infuriate the Spanish king as well.

Hundreds of his English countrymen have been hired to pillage the goods and give the king a more than proper percentage. This worked out well for both parties. The men, or pirates as they were called, were allowed to do what they did best; fighting, sailing, stealing, and the king received generous amounts of money by doing nothing at all.

Today was an especially good day. John William, Capitan of the _Tritones_, a fast and most powerful ship, was coming to court with some of his best men. They recently commandeered a ship on its way home from the new world and from the message that the king received from John William, "it was a vast hall and most worthy of a king."

Henry, in his excitement, ordered that there be a banquet held for this joyous occasion. Of course no one really knew why there was need for a celebration except for the king himself and his loyal friend and servant Charles Brandon.

Many people were at attendance dressing in there best of clothes, dancing merrily and drinking profusely. Everyone was enjoying themselves very much, except the king.

He was beginning to become quite agitated because John Williams, his crew, and most importantly his treasures, have not arrived yet. Queen Anne, who was sitting next to her husband, could practically feel his impatience radiating from him but said nothing. It was his good friend, the Duke of Suffolk, who asked what was wrong.

"My king, tis' a grand party, what can possibly be troubling you?"

"These damn bastard pirates should have been here by now. " He growled low so only Charles can hear.

"There is no need for a king to be upset because a few dirty thieves couldn't read a pocket watch between them." Charles said, making the king smirk. "Now come, relax yourself. Have a drink with me."Charles led Henry to a corner of the ballroom while giving him a goblet of wine. "How can you be so tempered? Tis' a beautiful day, with plenty of women here to enjoy a beautiful night with."

The friends exchanged a smile that said plenty of things. Both men have at one point or another slept with many of the women of the ton, even made a game out of it of sorts. Even though they were both married, Henry to Ann and Charles to Margaret, it did not change the fact that they were both men with strong _needs_.

"Yes, I believe you right, but I have had many of these women and I believe that none of them can quench my thirst tonight." Henry admitted while taking large swallows of wine. "And what a thirst it is."

"Perhaps the king is in need of something new." Charles guessed.

"Perhaps." The two men were interrupted from there conversation when a young servant came up to the king. "What it is boy?"

"Your Majesty, Captain Williams has arrived sir with his men."

"At last. Make haste, send them to my chambers, but do so quietly. Make sure no one sees you or these barbarians. Now go." Henry ordered the servant.

"Yes your majesty." The young boy bowed and left quickly to do his task.

**********

**I know it's a little short but I will hopefully write again soon. **

**Reviews are always welcome so please let me know what you think. **

**Until next time, Bye loves.**


End file.
